


【斯麦】老蝙蝠的合欢花

by Plutoooo_Charonnnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plutoooo_Charonnnn/pseuds/Plutoooo_Charonnnn
Summary: 地窖黑不溜秋的老蝙蝠竟然养了一只猫？ 不过这花斑猫好像在哪见过…
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	1. 【斯麦】老蝙蝠的合欢花1

一切歸罗琳，如果她想要  
－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
斯内普捡到了一只猫。

斯内普觉得一九九一年九月一日一定是自己的倒霉日，救世主哈利波特入学的第一天。

他实在无法想像接下来七年都要看到一个波特在自己面前蹦达。

一打开自己家的大门斯内普便看到一只坐姿僵硬的花斑猫。

嗯……有点像米勒娃。

但在斯内普却没有把这只猫和米勒娃·麦格连系在一块，毕境这时候麦格应该在霍格沃茨呢。

想到这斯内普大步离去，忽视了地上一直冲他喵喵叫的猫。

这时那只猫像是下了很大决心一样往斯内普面前一扑，露出肚子撒娇般地喵喵喵卖萌。

斯内普挑了挑眉，蹲下身摸摸猫还扒开了牠肚子上毛:“是个女生。”

接着斯内普便一脸戏谑地看着那只猫一脸崩溃，龇牙咧嘴地看着自己。

看着这人性化的举动，斯内普愉悦地笑了出声:“以后你叫…嗯…合欢花吧。”然后便把她放到自己的旅行箱上。

到了霍格沃茨斯内普看到依然一脸我不干净了的猫，心情不由得更加愉悦。

把猫儿放到办公室后，斯内普返回教师席看着麦格把一群小萝卜、小冬瓜和小蕃薯带进礼堂分院。

哈利波特…他有着莉莉的眼睛，可他姓波特…

想到這斯內普厭惡地移開眼睛，

分院完了，麦格回到自己的座位还不忘狠狠地瞪了斯内普一眼。

斯内普皱了皱眉，一脸茫然不知道自己什么时候惹上了麦格。

晚餐过后斯内普发现自己的猫丢了，毕竟是新宠物也没有什么太大感情，只是感慨一声便把事情丢到一旁去。

刮刮刮……刮刮刮

斯内普抬头向大门望去，哪个不知死的学生在宵禁后找自己。

一挥魔杖，门打开了却没有人。

斯内普心里闷着一口气，碰一声把门关上，可是那恼人的刮门声又再传进斯内普耳中。

刮刮刮⋯⋯刮刮刮

声音使整个地窖如鬼屋现场一样，斯内普忍无可忍大步走上前打开门准备喷洒毒液时，看见一只猫。

他家合欢花正在地上盯着他，然后不满地大步溜了进去。

【麦格视角】

麦格得知了她的同事西弗勒斯．斯内普是个前食死徒。

她十万个不放心斯内普在学校范围乱走。

一个食死徒，麦格不敢保证他不会伤害孩子们，更何况这年那个大难不死的男孩入学了。

她保护不了詹姆和莉莉，但他们的孩子⋯⋯她接受不了他再次受到伤害。

于是麦格变回了一只猫，跑到斯内普家前蹲他，想要成为他的宠物方便监视他。

她一直在霍格沃茨，不用担心斯内普怀疑自己的身份。

果然斯内普没有怀疑，只是直径走过了她。

眼见计划要失败了，麦格狠下心扑到斯内普面前躺下翻肚皮，讨好的喵了起来。

像一只真正的猫儿一样。

本来麦格认为这是她这辈子做过最羞耻的一件事了，可很快斯内普便打破了她的认知。

“是个女生。”斯内普含笑意的声音传来，正躺着麦格瞪大双眼，四肢僵硬地看着斯内普。

他竟然...他怎么敢...

麦格差点忍不住变回人形，给斯内普一个阿瓦达。

但她并不是一个冲动的人，麦格忍住了这种冲动，却禁不住地向斯内普龇牙咧嘴想要咬死他。

斯内普笑了，把她放到旅行箱上。

任务成功了一半，可麦格却开心不起来。

我不干净了...杀了我，不..我要杀了你...

这么想着麦格亮出了爪子，半响又收了回去。

趁着斯内普到了礼堂，麦格赶紧溜走变回麦格教授去带小萝卜们进行分院。

说着说着话，麦格被一个圆脸小男孩打断。

啊...隆巴顿...

麦格摇了摇头，没有追究。

分院完了麦格回到教师席，看着身边的斯内普忍不住狠狠瞪了他一眼，引得斯内普一脸懵。

宵禁了麦格变回猫，走到地窖找斯内普

刮刮刮...刮刮刮

大门开了，麦格还没有进去门又关上了，还差点夹着她的胡子。

麦格暴燥地哈了一口气，又刮了起来。

刮刮刮...刮刮刮

声音环绕整个地𥥖。

斯内普终于出现了，麦格盯着他不满地喵了声，直接从门内走去。


	2. 【斯麦】老蝙蝠的合欢花2

合欢花一进斯内普的办公室，便跳上桌子坐在一个坩锅旁边，满脸严肃地冲斯内普喵了一声。

斯内普皱了下眉头，上前把猫儿弄了下来:“我这还不缺从猫身上得来的魔药材料，你暂时不用牺牲。”

可是说完没多久合欢花又跳上桌子，一本正经地又喵了几声，还伸出爪子拍了下坩锅。

斯内普的嘴角抽了抽，他这是捡了个监工吧，无奈之下斯内普只好认命地熬起了魔药。

而那只猫则把四只爪子藏到肚子下，认真地盯着斯内普的一举一动，魔药做好后还生怕斯内普做了什么手脚一般围绕着坩锅仔细观察。

斯内普看著自家猫，差那么一点就以为自己把米勒娃给捡回来了。

不过会卖萌撒娇不会是米勒娃，但是不是其他阿尼玛格斯就难说了……

想到这里，斯内普眯了眯眼看着自己宠物。

看来得试探一下了。

斯内普把猫带到浴室，就这样开始解袍子:“我也得顺便给你洗下。”

果然合欢花僵住了，甚至还有往外冲的打算。

斯内普却大步上前把她给抓住，残忍地吐出一字又一字:“你，很，脏。”

合欢花在斯内普手中扑腾着，但仍然未能逃出魔掌，只得生无可恋地看著斯内普把自己脱光。

猫儿呆呆地坐原地，低著头好像在研究瓷砖一样，与正在洗澡的人仿佛处于两个世界。

斯内普却一心不让她如愿，伸手把她抱进浴缸，一心一意地给她洗澡。

合欢花使劲挣扎著，但最终只能一面绝望地任由斯内普给自己洗澡。

看著猫儿脸上羞愤欲死的表情，斯内普更加肯定了自己的猜测。

一只猫不论怎样人性化，也不会是这个表现。

“你真是一只猫么……”斯内普看著自己手中的猫，威胁性地喃语。

【麦格视角】

麦格一走进斯内普的办公室，便看到桌子上的坩锅，出于担心麦格跳上了桌子，决定亲自监督斯内普的魔药制造过程。

麦格严肃地冲著斯内普喵了下，却被对方抱回地上:“我这还不缺从猫身上得来的魔药材料，你暂时不用牺牲。”

麦格一听，格兰芬多的脾气顿时上来了，重新跳回桌子上，还狠狠地拍了一下坩锅。

殊不知自己的举动不但没有威吓性，还十分奶凶奶凶的。

看著斯内普开始著手熬制魔药，麦格满意极了，专心致志地看著对方的一举一动。

很快麦格的视线开始转了方向，西弗勒斯认真的时候还挺有魅力的……

察觉到自己的想法后，麦格甩了甩头感觉自己疯了，迅速收拾心情后便开始认真地观察了。

完成了，麦格站起来围绕着坩锅打转。

嗯……没毒

感觉自己这晚上也时侯功成身退的麦格，一转头便看到满脸沉思的斯内普，还没来得及思考便被一双手抓了起来。

挣扎著麦格听到了要洗澡，看著在自己面前解衣服的斯内普，她罕见地有些慌张了。

袍子、衬衫、裤子、内……

麦格转头就想跑开，结果又再一次被抓回来，斯内普嫌弃自己脏已经不能对呆木若鸡她造成任何影响了。

梅林啊…

麦格低头死死盯着地面，尽力漠视耳畔传来水声，如果她还是人形的话早已羞红了脸。

这年头当卧底有风险啊……

突然麦格被什么抱了起来丢进了水里，正当她努力扑上水面时，一双带泡沫的手糊了她一脸。

终于麦格反应过来了，自己现在是跟西弗勒斯一起泡澡，不对是他给自己洗澡。

麦格想直接找个洞把自己埋了，正扑着水便听到斯内普一句威胁性的低语:“你真是一只猫么……”瞬间停住了动作。


	3. 【斯麦】老蝙蝠的合欢花3

斯内普看著手中的猫儿继续挣扎著,甚至低声嘶吼毛发直立，手一松猫便跳到地上对著浴缸哈气。

“不愿洗么…那好。”斯内普随手施了一个清理一新，便不再管跑出去的合欢花。

一离开浴室，斯内普发现他的宠物不见了:“走了？呵…”斯内普不屑地环视了一下四周，不在意地回到自己的卧房，却看见床底下有一团毛绒绒的东西。

是合欢花，她现在蜷缩在床底下，仿佛受到了巨大惊吓地颤抖著,一脸防备地看著四周。

斯内普眉毛锁在了一起:“合欢花？出来。”命令的语句没有得到任何回应。

看著猫儿情况不太对劲，斯内普直接用魔法把她弄出来，看著她在自己怀里颤抖，斯内普顿时有一点儿担心。

斯内普把合欢花紧紧地抱在怀里，无视她警告的叫声，把她带到海格那里。

海格听到敲门声一打开便看到斯内普这一个稀客，接著注意力便被陷进极大恐惧的猫儿夺去:“怎么回事？你对她做了什么！”赶忙把猫抱到自己房子里。

“我把她带了去洗澡,接著就这样了……”斯内普简单地陈述了过程，接著便受到了海格怒瞪。

“你竟然把她塞进水里！”海格气冲冲地指责了斯内普，接著便把合欢花抱到怀里轻声哄着:“哎…没事了没事了，不怕呀不怕…”

待猫儿的情绪稍微安稳下来，海格把她还给了斯内普，还仔细叮嘱斯内普不可以再吓唬她。

抱著怀里无比娇气的动物，斯内普应为自己是太过敏感了，一个这么娇气的东西怎么可能是阿尼玛格斯。

既然她很有可能是一只真正的猫，那么他也不会是一个不尽责的主人，娇气点也不是问题。

这么想著，斯内普伸出手摸了摸合欢花的头，换来了她一个懵然的眼神。

【麦格视角】

麦格的脑子停顿了一下，发现自己暴露了。

然而麦格很快便想出了一个对策，她继续不遗余力地挣扎，炸毛着大叫，如一只惧水的猫。

果然斯内普松开了，麦格这借机跳到地上，装著恐惧万分地哈气，摆出了一副要打架的样子。

斯内普一个清理一新过后，麦格赶快跑了出浴室环视四周，最后选择钻进床下这一个更加吸引注意力的地方把自己缩起来。

听著斯内普的脚步声靠近，麦格便开始努力让自己颤抖起来，甚至对靠近的人哈气。

被抱进怀里后，麦格察觉到斯内普的一抹担心，心头的大石终于放下来，看来他暂时打消了对自己的怀疑，然后便更卖力地扮演著一只受惊的小猫。

晚上的风很冷，麦格缩在斯内普温暖的胸膛上，想不到他会大晚上去找海格竟然是为了自己，甚至连被呵斥了也默不作声。

他…好像没有想像中那么冷血残忍…

想著想著，麦格便被一个巨人抱了起来轻声哄着，这样的一个场面令她有点不习惯。

麦格以余光偷看著斯内普，静静地观察著他略带担心的表情。

是时候该冷静下来，麦格轻轻地喵了一声在，海格怀里扭动了几下。

斯内普赶紧接过她再次抱到怀里离开。

总算是逃过一劫了。

麦格在心里呼了一口气，默默地调整了一个更加舒适的姿势。

突然一只大手盖下来，按著麦格的头揉了揉。

麦格茫然地抬起头，不习惯这个人突如其来的亲暱，也不太习惯宠物这一个身份。


End file.
